Generally, Gim, dried seaweed, which is a kind of food, is baked with oil applied thereto and provided together with steamed rice or to a form of seaweed-wrapped rice rolls.
Further, dried fruits, seeds, dried beef, dried fish and the like are attached to the space between seaweed sheets or to one surface of the seaweed sheet and provided as one product in such a manner as to be easily eaten. The product is called seaweed snack (or fried seaweed chip). Such conventional seaweed product is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0357737 (dated on Oct. 25, 2002).
According to the conventional seaweed product, however, the seaweed sheet is very thin so that it can be easily damaged or broken during processing. As a result, the conventional seaweed product is made through a manual operation.
When the seaweed products are made through the manual operation, accordingly, the production efficiency and price competitiveness are all reduced, and besides, the qualities of products are not uniform.